


Um São Botão Passado (ou A História de como o Batatinha aprendeu Magia)

by ehkoda



Category: 20 Natural RPG (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehkoda/pseuds/ehkoda
Summary: O Batatinha foi parar no arcanismo sem querer, e essa é uma história sobre como isso se tornou possível.Detalhes do passado, coisas que pareciam pequenas e se tornaram grandiosas.(Ou, também, como a rivalidade Batatinha e Tomatinho se tornou o que é hoje)





	Um São Botão Passado (ou A História de como o Batatinha aprendeu Magia)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampovamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampovamp/gifts).



> Essa fanfic foi feita para Sarah, que eu tirei no #PeixinheSecreto da Maré Geek <3 Como pessoa membra do fã clube do batatinha eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo sobre ele logo de cara! Espero que goste, meu bem <3

Essa história não poderia começar de outra forma, veja bem, meu caro amigo. Conto para você sobre quando o futuro primeiramente se tornou futuro, quando o que hoje é começou a ser, quando as linhas tortas do destino começaram a se cruzar na máquina de costura gigante que move a vida. É sobre um passado definitivo e irremediável e suas primeiras palavras são óbvias:  
— Ê, coé!  
Porque Batatinha estava tendo um dia ótimo, obrigado. Depois de um ano que se iniciou conturbado e cheio de derrotas, estava sendo ótimo ter alguns meses de uma felicidade tranquila. É claro que tudo seria destruído por culpa de uma única pessoa: Tomate.  
— Ê, coé!  
O delegado estava puto da vida. Já não bastasse ser interrompido no seu descanso sagrado de Hezaxur, ainda tinha que aturar dois haufins que eram cara de um focinho do outro falando a mesma frase repetidas vezes, sem mudar nem a entonação.  
— Pela quinta vez, vocês vão colaborar ou vão ficar nessa palhaçada? Já até mandei encontrar a Sra. Comemenos porque parece que estou lidando com crianças pequenas!  
Os garotos continuavam se encarando, nervosos. Batatinha tinha os punhos apertados, os dedos arroxeados e a cara inchada. Tomate sangrava pelo nariz, ainda mais vermelho que o normal.  
— Por que, ein? Cê tava maluco? Tava maluco, é?  
Tomatinho avançou para cima do Batata com os dedos fechados prontos para o ataque. Um guarda humano enorme o segurou forte e jogou de volta no banco que era evidentemente grande demais para ele.  
— Coé, coé! 

Mas para elucidar esse momento é preciso voltar no tempo alguns meses, mais especificamente, no dia em que batatinha chorou pela primeira vez. Coincidência ou não, foi um dos dias mais felizes da vida do Tomate. Os gêmeos normalmente vivem nesse antagonismo, equilibrando o desequilíbrio numa corda fina e frágil.  
A mesma casa abrigava, ao mesmo tempo, o mais novo calouro de Ciências Precisas da UMaL e também o não tão novo estudante de cursinho de Bela Vista. Fosse essa outra família talvez um comemorasse a vitória do outro, talvez o outro soubesse sofrer com o luto do um. Mas esses eram os Comemenos, e não tinha como não terminar em barraco.  
Se antecipando, e sem querer correr o risco de levar socos no seu rostinho lindo (sic) tão perto antes das aulas se iniciarem, Tomate decidiu comemorar na rua. Bebeu até cair, beijou a festa inteira e terminou na cama de um cara muito gatinho do curso de Arcanismo.  
Até aí, tudo nos conformes.  
Batatinha comeu muito para tapar os buracos da tristeza com quitutes de dona Polenta. Chorou a noite inteira e no meio da madrugada decidiu que iria procurar um emprego o quanto antes, cansado da mente vazia e de esperar pela aprovação. Ele nem tinha esperado tanto assim e sabia disso, mas a mente jovem é mesmo impaciente. Emprego com bicho, era disso que ele precisava. Sair da teoria e da vontade e ir para alguma prática, mesmo que básica. Amanhã mesmo ia atrás disso, ia sim.  
A ascensão de alguns e a queda de outros. 

Batatinha não ia deixar as coisas por isso mesmo. Depois de procurar bastante encontrou uma loja chique de animais exóticos e se candidatou para um emprego de atendente e cuidador, na cara e na coragem e movido um pouco pelo leve desespero que a não aprovação provocou. O que poderia ser pior, não é mesmo?  
E como a vida é um vendaval confuso de vitórias e derrotas, ele foi chamado pra começar na semana seguinte um período de testes! Feliz de finalmente ter o que comemorar, se jogou na farra. Bebeu até dizer que chega e terminou a noite na cama de um cara gatinho do curso de Arcanismo. Voltou para casa no dia seguinte se perguntando se poderia ver ele de novo, porque o Batata gosta mesmo de apanhar de gente bonita. 

Tudo acaba bem quando tudo está bem. Certo? Errado.  
Você pode ou não ter percebido a essa altura o detalhe, como os próprios gêmeos demoraram muito a perceber. Eles não conviviam nos mesmos círculos, não andavam com as mesmas pessoas, e tinham o mesmo tanto de interesse em levar o jovem bonito para conhecer a família: zero.  
Tomate gostava do poder que era sair com um veterano e ansiava por colher os frutos que esse envolvimento traria. Batatinha era… gado demais. Aprendeu na cama seu primeiro truque, maravilhado com tudo que o garoto sabia fazer. Demorou um mês para fazer seu primeiro globo de luz, mas assim que conseguiu decidiu fazer disso um hobbie. Um mês depois sabia detectar magia, no mês seguinte voz fantasma. Ele fazia isso para impressionar ou para conquistar algo pessoal? As linhas certamente eram nubladas.  
Fez mesmo assim.  
O garoto bonitinho? Ele só gostava da farra mesmo. Se investigasse a fundo você provavelmente encontraria mais dois, talvez três pessoas que ele via ocasionalmente. Tudo bem conversado é bem resolvido, só faltou a parte de ser bem conversado.  
Os meses passaram. Batatinha continuava empenhado nos seus estudos, buscando aperfeiçoar o que já sabia ao invés de aprender coisas novas. Continuava vendo o garoto toda semana, às vezes mais de uma vez. A vida na faculdade é realmente corrida, certo?  
Tomate enquanto isso conhecia mais e mais gente. Fazia contatos. Se esbaldava nas festas e levava sua graduação com a mesma seriedade que levava tudo na sua vida (não muita).  
As coisas seguiam seu próprio caminho.

O problema começou a surgir quando se aproximava o dia de São Botão. O dos haufins, claro. Dois convites surgiram ao mesmo tempo e colocaram o mago numa sinuca. O que faria? Prepotência é um problema grande, e uma mania de resolver tudo por si só quase sempre termina em merda. Ele daria conta, né? Poderia ficar num lado da festa com um, depois do outro lado com outro. Talvez usar alguma magia de disfarce. Faria dar certo, só isso importava.  
Não deu, é claro.  
O garoto estava de mãos dadas com Batatinha quando Tomate apareceu, vermelho e furioso. Seu punho morreu no nariz de Batata tão logo se aproximaram, gritos atrás de gritos e uma confusão que começava a se formar. O mago, que de bobo não tem nada, tentou aproveitar a deixa para dar no pé.  
Tomate o segurou, nervoso.  
— Eu não sabia, tá. Vocês são muito parecidos, vai. Mesma coisa.  
Que perigo, amigos, ele havia tocado numa ferida.  
— Ê, coé. Não sou igual a ele — Batata gritou, um misto de suor e filetes de sangue se misturando no seu queixo.  
— Ê, coé. Tá maluco, homem? Nem no meu pior pesadelo — Tomate replicou, também bravo.  
— Vocês que se resolvam aí, andem com alguma fitinha, sei lá. Não dá assim não… iguais demais.  
Algumas pessoas na pequena multidão que se formava concordavam com o mago, acenando e repetindo que eles são mesmo meio iguais.  
Batatinha perdeu a paciência. Mais do que um ultraje pessoal, aquilo era uma afronta e um destrato. Voou para cima de Tomate, segurando seus cabelos e odiando o irmão por ter decidido deixá-lo crescer. Sentindo raiva da comparação, raiva de ter o seu… o que eles eram mesmo? Roubado. Tomate revidou imediatamente e eles se engalfinharam ali por tempo demais, passando a cara de um no chão, chutes e socos sendo distribuídos.  
Só pararam quando a guarda apareceu e o destino era obviamente a delegacia. De volta ao início dessa história, os dois se encarando dos bancos distantes, raiva entalada na garganta. Horas a fio do olhar fixo, dos dentes rangendo e do nervosismo à flor da pele.  
Dona Comemenos atrasou de propósito, se você quiser saber. Não acreditou quando um mensageiro apareceu dizendo que os seus dois meninos estavam na delegacia e não sabia se ria ou se chorava quando viu o motivo.  
Crianças bobas.  
Por isso, enrolou. Cuidou de deixar tudo certo na sua barraca de polenta, se preparou devagar e foi com toda paciência caminhando em direção à delegacia. Nem gastou preocupar o pai dos meninos, ela mesma resolveria isso.  
— E vocês mal ficam adultos e já estão por aí sendo detidos em brigas? Será que algum dia poderei confiar em vocês dois?  
Ninguém disse nada. Se tinha alguém que poderia colocá-los em seu lugar, esse alguém era Polenta Comemenos.  
— Seu delegado, você desculpe a ousadia desses meninos. Leve seus homens lá no Sopão da Jé qualquer dia desses, viu? Por conta da casa. Os meninos vão fazer isso de novo não, né meninos?  
Silêncio.  
— Né meninos?  
— Sim, mãe… — falaram juntos, as cabeças baixas.  
A raiva ainda ali.  
A tensão ainda no ar.  
— Tudo bem, senhora Comemenos. Agradecemos que tenha vindo buscar os garotos e apreciamos realmente se eles se mantiverem fora de confusão.  
— Ah, pode deixar. Eles vão se comportar. Vamos?  
Os garotos se levantaram, abatidos, e caminharam em direção a saída com a mãe. Já do lado de fora, Tomate deu um cutucão em Batata, que gritou em resposta.  
— Mas vocês não aprendem não, é? — ela disse, dando um tapa na orelha de cada um.  
Silêncio.  
As coisas que já eram meio estranhas entre os dois só pioraram depois disso. Eles agora tinham uma reputação, e o mago? Ele vai muito bem, obrigada. Se apresenta a todos com charadas por aí, sempre buscando uma cama nova para se deitar.  
Tudo termina bem quando acaba bem.  
Certo?  
Errado.


End file.
